


I don't care what's in your hair (I just wanna know what's on your mind)

by PredictableDisaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: LMAO, M/M, i mention rosemary for like one second, they're idiots anyway, what au is this? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster
Summary: You've been holding onto this lie for too long. You even cajoled your family and friends to keep it up.It's time to fess up.He deserves to know.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	I don't care what's in your hair (I just wanna know what's on your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> dont................................. dont look at me...............................................

You've been holding onto this lie ever since you met him. You've done your best to keep it up and you've been succeeding for the past four years of your relationship. Karkat hasn't picked up on anything yet and you're grateful for whatever god that gave him to you but it's starting to get tiring. You can't keep this up anymore and you absolutely don't think it's fair to him. Especially when you're staring down at the little box by your bedside table.

You sigh. You don't know if your relationship would still stand after this. You don't know if he'll hate you or not. You're so terrified at how it will go down but you'll respect whatever he decides to do with your relationship. You love him, god do you fucking love him, but you want him to be happy more than anything. So you'll just suck it up and tell him the truth.

There's a knock at your door and you almost trip and make sweet sweet loving to the floor in your haste to answer it. You pause for a second to at least appear relaxed and composed. It'll be fine. It's not like you're about to tell the man you've loved for so long that the foundation of your relationship was started on a blatant lie. It's. Fine.

You open the door and see him scowling fondly at you. Ah, Karkat Vantas. The only person you know who could scowl or sneer at people fondly.

You smile wide at him and dramatically gesture him inside. He shuffles in after giving you a quick kiss on your cheek. You close the door and follow him to your kitchen.

"I hope you didn't burn anything for this." Karkat grumbles. "Though the appeal of a home dinner isn't lost on the romantic in me." He smiles at you, all warm and soft and _fuck_ you're starting to change your mind because you don't think you can survive without that smile being directed at you for too long.

But. No. Shit. You're goddamn Dave Strider and you're not going to keep lying to your boyfriend.

You ruffle his curly hair, mindful of the horns, while laughing lightly. "Yeah man. I practiced this cooking thing for so long. I even asked Kanaya to help me out. Since she made such progress with the disaster that was my sister in the kitchen, I figured she could do the same for me." You pull a seat out for him and he rolls his eyes at you.

He sits himself down and watches you set the table for a moment before speaking again. "I'm pretty sure she only got through with Rose because she's so flushed for her."

You make a noise of agreement at that. Rose takes disaster to another level when it comes to cooking. Kanaya was an absolute saint for being patient and willing to try all the failures she's made. You quietly thank whatever forces that brought Karkat and Kanaya to you siblings. You're pretty sure the two of you would keep eating fast food and instant junk all your life if the two of them didn't force you two to eat somewhere else.

"Still, having to wade through the trials of Rose's cooking is a skill no normal person can just achieve." You settle yourself in your own seat next to him. You rub your neck a little in nervousness. "I hope my cooking's fine though. It's not as bad as Rose's stuff but we still grew up thinking hot pockets was the shit."

He scoffs and squeezes your hand for a second. "If Kanaya's approved of you, it's at least edible." He flashes you a smile then dives right in to the food. You follow after a moment.

The two of you talk about nothing important for a while. How his day went, if you've written some new songs, that new movie that came out and if either of you would be interested. It's so domestic and normal and warm it makes you ache knowing that this might change.

When the food is all gone, he insists on cleaning up and so you wander into your living room and set up the TV. You think about getting the box sitting in your room but decide against it. Come clean, hope for the best, then if he still wants your sorry, deplorable ass then you'll pop the question.

He settles into the couch next to you and that brings you out of your thoughts. He scrolls through your movie collection and asks you what movie you'd like to watch.

This is it. It's time.

You take a deep breath, swallow all the nerves rattling behind your teeth and face him. "Karkat." He turns to you. You pluck your shades off and rest them on the table to show the severity of what you were about to say. He raises an eyebrow at the gesture and he gives you his full attention. He turns slightly to better face you and god the slowly creeping red in his eyes will definitely be something you'll miss when he leaves you.

"I need to tell you something, dude." You try to keep eye contact but give up after a second. You focus on the incredibly tiny space between the two of you and fiddle with your pants. You hear Karkat make a noise asking you to continue. You control your breathing and trudge through. "I... I really love you dude. Like, a whole damn lot. I think you're really cool and I think you've honestly made me into a better person. Like, fuck, do you remember how hard it was for me to say that I liked you without having to scream 'no homo' for five hours afterwards? Rose kept time once." You hear him snort. "I'm really happy I met you and I'm so glad that you said yes when I asked you out. Being with you, just chilling and watching movies wasn't something I thought I'd like. I was always a dude on the move, never pausing or taking my time with anything. I didn't think I would ever find comfort in just being here with you but here I am. But..." 

You pause and take a deep breath. This is it. You will tell him and then watch him walk away.

You got this, Dave Strider.

"I gotta come clean, Karkat. However you react to this, I will respect you and whatever you decide to do afterwards I will accept it." You pull at your pants a bit then look him in the eyes. "I don't actually like romance movies."

The silence that follows is deafening to you.

He's just sitting there, looking at you with a blank face. There's no twitch or noise or absolutely anything that could give away what he was thinking. You're actually kind of impressed at his poker face.

You see him slowly raise his hand and you slip your eyes closed waiting for some slap. Instead of pain, you feel a soft bump to your head then a moment later claws running through your hair. You hesitantly open your eyes and see him barely containing a laugh.

Uh.

"Uh."

That seems to be what takes the cake because he laughs his head off. You sit there confused, afraid and maybe a little hopeful. You try to call his name but you're still too bewildered that you can't say anything.

"God fucking damn it Dave, is that why you've been nervous these past few days?" He wheezes after his laughter dies down a little more. You shrug a little and make the universal gesture for 'kinda'. He snorts at you again. He pulls you to him and he hugs you by the waist. "Great we got that out of the way, now what movie do you want to watch?"

"Wh-" you honest to god sputter. He softly pats your head again and tells you to take your time. You swallow all your dumb sounds and take a moment. "Is that all?"

"What does that mean? 'Is that all?' What did you even expect. So you don't like romance movies, congrats. There's a million other movies out there, troll and human."

"But I said I loved that shit!" You pull away and throw your hands up. "I told you, literally when we first met, that I was all over romance movies! That I loved them like I loved me some oxygen to live!"

He shoots you an exasperated look before rolling his eyes. "But apparently you don't. Cool. Moving on with our lives."

You stare at him. You... You can't believe this. You've kept this lie up for four years and he's just... Accepting it like it wasn't gigantic. "I lied to you to get into your pants." You whisper.

"First off, I won't jump someone's bulge just because they love romance movies. I have standards thank you very much," he gently pulls you back into his arms. "Second, you didn't 'get into my pants' after that. We talked, then hung out, became friends, then you asked me out on a date that didn't at all involve watching movies of any sort. Our whole relationship doesn't hinge on the fact that we watch romance movies you idiot. It hinges on the fact that I, for your information, really really like you. Hell, I love you. And you feel the same way. Right?"

"I mean, yeah." You mumble.

"Christ Dave." He cards his fingers through your hair and lightly scratches your scalp. You try not to completely melt into his touch. "I don't care if you don't like romance movies. The same way that I don't give a shit that you're not naturally blond or that you like to put hot sauce on soup. I just give a shit if you're happy and content in this relationship. That's it."

Your heart stops then decides to run a marathon then trips over its own shoelaces. You are so fucking happy and you are _so fucking in love with Karkat Vantas_. It just tumbles out of your mouth and you don't care at all. "Move in with me."

He raises an eyebrow at you before letting a smile bloom into his face. "Of course, idiot." You bury your face in his neck and hug him as tightly as you can. He laughs at you and drops a kiss on your hair. "Great, now that that's out of the way, show me the kind of movies you like. Shitiest first."


End file.
